Submissively
by hrs289
Summary: Tony Stark and Loki Laufyson had officially dated. They had never established fond nicknames like, "Honey," and, "Dear." Loki did not live with Tony. It was not a relationship. It was not friendship. Why did it hurt so much when he took him away? MaleXMale Slash Reviews make me smile! Re-Uploaded and Added Short Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

He had let them take him. Take Loki far away from him, strapped to a steel table that was faced up to keep the blood in his feet. The IV's had big thick needles that stuck in his arms, his neck and his legs and pumped what looked like dirty salt water in to him. As if Fury had someone mix dirt in to water then put rock salt that would never dissolve. Loki had his mask on but Tony knew, he knew that look in his eyes that meant he was in pain.

Large thick steel glove like contraptions sealed Loki's arms and legs to the table as they wheeled him out. His shoulders were clamped down by large covers that surrounded his neck and kept the pencil thick needle in place. The straps wore away at his skin leaving it hot and chapped, splitting angrily and letting blood thinly seep through. He put up no fight when the agents of Shield had burst in.

He had just fallen to his knees, head bowed submissively.

Tony Stark and Loki Laufyson had officially dated.

They had never established fond nicknames like, "Honey," and, "Dear."

Loki did not live with Tony. Tony just did not mind when after sex he decided to stay the night, maybe make a cup of coffee in the morning and watch the news with him. Tony did not mind when Loki put on a disguise and went out to dinner with him as a lean black haired woman with the same sharp green eyes. And Loki certainly did not mind when Tony decided to be rather sweet and spoil him with random things (that often always had a price tag number with more than five or six digits) that reminded him of the trickster.

It was not a relationship. It was not friendship. It was not putting up with each other.

When Tony asked Loki what they were one evening Loki took his time thinking. They were both lounging on the couch, Tony underneath Loki arms wrapped around him while Loki's head rested on his shoulder. Loki had a large glass of deep red wine mixed with hard vodka that he was sharing with Tony. Disgusting combination, but it did the job of making the two of them relax a bit and stop worrying about being caught.

"What are we?" Tony had whispered in to his hair. The vibrations and his warm breath made Loki smile lightly in pleasure, his eyes closed. Loki hummed in thought and took several minutes to think about it, Tony waited patiently reaching for the glass in Loki's hand and taking a sip grimacing at the burn.

"I would happily consider you a play thing. But that would mean that I would be your toy as well." Loki replied with a smirk looking up at him upside down. Tony laughed lightly.

"Does this mean that I can use you like a doll?" Tony asked wiggling his eye brows lightly smirking with pride when a giggle was torn from Loki.

"Ooh. I don't know. I might have to call you out that you are my doll instead."

"Hey as long as you don't put me back in the closet." A huge throaty laugh that made Tony just beam. Loki sighed and let himself relax against Tony chest more taking another sip of the burning bitter drink that had such a sickly sweet aftertaste.

"To me you are like, someone with an umbrella in the rain and you just so happened to be entertaining enough for me to stand under and hide with you." Tony smirked.

"Nice analogy there. But it's not raining right now." Loki smirked but Tony could see a hint of sadness.

"It's always raining Anthony." They were silent for a long while until finally Tony kissed the top of his forehead with such tenderness that Loki sighed and turned his nose more in to his neck. This was the first time they had been so close with more than rough sex, and it sent tingles down both of their spines.

Tony pulled him closer letting a hand drift to his hair and Loki set the glass on the floor. Carefully kissing the fading love marks on Tony's neck, Loki turned around softly to push himself more on to Tony's chest. Tony sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes gripping his hair a bit and digging his nails in to Loki's hair line softly which made Loki hum.

Loki slowly ground down on to him making Tony hiss and pull him in to a deep kiss. Slow, everything was so slow and soft. Nothing like they had done before and it felt amazing. Tony slid his hands down to grip Loki's hips in order to control his movements making him grind down harder. A gasp made Loki break the kiss though he remained close; Tony took this time to attack his jaw with kisses and small nips that made the god shutter.

Ever so slowly and with more care then Tony had ever cared enough to use on someone, he turned Loki over so that he was on top of him. The Trickster let himself full relax and lay his head back on the couch's arm rest giving Tony plenty of room to mark his neck, which he quickly used.

Tony's hands moved down to slowly pull Loki's shirt up and off letting his hands drag over the skin. Muttering for Jarvis to shut the blinds and lock down the tower, he let himself slid lower kissing Loki's collar bone. He took his time in planting a large mark on the right side of his neck, which made Loki groan and move his hips to grind against Tony more.

After a bit of grinding and teasing Tony let Loki kick off his tight leather pants and smirked at the sigh of relief. He moved to fully strip the god leaning up to survey him more.

You see, normally Loki was on top during sex. He had this superiority complex and lalalala so he was a GOD big deal. But sometimes he would give in and let Tony have him. Again this time was different. Tony did not have to work or convince him to let him top, he just did. It was fantastic.

Loki moaned lightly letting his eyes flutter closed as Tony reached down to rub him lightly and teasingly. Tony was even more pleased and shocked when after a few moments, instead of pulling away and forcing himself upon Tony, Loki instead gasped out a quick and whispered plea. His eyes were still closed and he himself did not seem to even notice that he had, and still was in between pants, pleading for Tony to move on. Well who was Tony to make him wait at that?

Tony sucked on his own fingers and gingerly gave Loki one. The god tensed with a small hiss at the intrusion but relaxed under Tony's gentle coaxing. Eventually he was bucking back in to his hand gasping out Tony's name. Everything was so quiet and for once Tony did not want that to change. He added another finger and quickly another before pulling them out smirking at Loki's soft whine.

"You're being submissive today." Tony remarked as he moved up to kiss him, smirking as he felt Loki's long legs wrap around his waist to bring him closer. The genius just moved in to his the side of his neck underneath his ear.

"Yes well…" Loki's answer was cut off as he sighed and pulled him closer moving a hand to his hair to hold his mouth closer to his skin. "I suppose I'm simply thanking you for nothing." His reply sounded witty but Tony could hear the fault in it, loud and clear.

Loki was afraid. The God was terrified of being left alone, and because everything seemed to be falling so quickly after he was running from escaping Asgardian jail, he was letting Tony have him. Comfort him and letting himself just take in order to feel more accepted and needed. Personally, Tony was alright with that.

Loki half moaned and half hissed in pleasure and pain as Tony pushed in to him. Tony instantly moved to kiss him, to cover it up, to keep things quiet and soft. The Silvertounge sighed and smiled lightly as Tony deepened the kiss and slowly began to move. Grabbing at his hips, Loki forced Tony in a bit deeper with a hummed moan. After a few moments of muffled pants and groans Loki shifted his hips and cried out softly as he hit his sweet spot. Things went quickly from there.

Tony moved faster, bucking his hips with more need and leaning down to kiss Loki's face just everywhere he could reach. Loki groaned and closed his eyes tighter moving his hands up to Tony's shoulders as his breathing became more erratic. Tony had barely reached down to rub him when he cried out and came, with Tony fallowing quickly.

Tony Stark fell down on to Loki panting leaning up to kiss his chin, his nose then on his lips in a rather adoring matter that made Loki almost purr. One of the great things about topping with a god was that he could put all of his weight on Loki and he would barely even feel it. In fact, Loki gripped his shoulders tighter to bring him closer.

They ended up falling asleep like that, they still had not determined what they were to each other. But they both knew somewhere inside of them that the other person meant a lot more to themselves then just a sex toy.

That had been 2 weeks ago. Loki had ended up staying the night after waking up sore at 2 am. He had let Tony dote on him a bit, including a few more kisses then should probably be allowed in whatever this was, before falling asleep in a real bed happily curled up.

Tony often thought about that night as he stared at Loki who had fallen asleep pressed against the reactor. Suddenly the all-powerful god had seemed so small and helpless. And something about it made Tony's heart well and made it hard to breath. He had just pulled him closer and given his forehead a kiss before falling asleep himself.

Still it had been two weeks ago. Now Tony was watching the agents establish the metal table in the middle of a large glass and steel cage. Through his fuzzed over mind, all Tony could think about was how chapped Loki's lips were, how that probably meant he was thirsty. Which seemed silly but you know, after what happened he felt as if he should be able to care.

Tony had woken up first earlier that morning. This normally did not happen so he was not sure what to do with himself. Eventually he just stared at Loki's face glad that he had stayed that night. Tony had kind of forced him to stay, Loki had been paranoid that Amora might fallow him to the tower. But he had persuaded him by a few kisses and a cup of tea.

Loki stirred after a moment and Tony smirked reaching over to brush a piece of his hair back behind his ear. That brought around a small sleepy smile that melted Tony's heart. They had grown rather fond of each other sense that night of quiet. But neither had said anything.

Green eyes opened to stare in to brown and they both smiled and sighed lightly at the same time, just taking a moment to relax knowing Loki would have to quickly leave once they got up. Eventually, Loki stood up and stretched and silently moved to get dressed. Tony did the same, silence wrapped around them and for some reason the air was suddenly strained and tense. Tony was about to lean up and question this when Loki spoke not meeting his eyes.

"Anthony?" Tony blinked and smiled lightly, because no one called him Anthony except for Loki.

"Yah?" Tony asked casually pulling on his jeans. Loki looked up straightening the cuff links that Tony had bought him a few months ago.

"I do believe I am in love with you." Tony's heart stopped and he quickly wiped around to meet Loki's eyes. His mouth felt dry and his head pounded along with his heartbeat. Panic surged through him. But at the same time he knew that he felt the same. After all not many straight play boys suddenly changed their tune and turned for a male to stay in a mixed up relationship for 8 months.

Tony opened his mouth to reply. He was not sure what was coming out of his mouth. Loki did not hear him anyway.

The Shield agents busted in to the room yelling orders and screaming for back up. Loki's eyes never left Tony's. And Tony suddenly knew what he thought. Loki believed him standing in shock for a few moments was a mix of disgust to love a criminal like him and a mix of regret. Regret only because Loki thought that Tony had called Shield.

They both didn't move until they were surrounded. Suddenly Loki closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

He had just fallen to his knees, head bowed submissively.

He had just given up the fight, his freedom.

Loki had just given up on himself.

Just like he thought Tony gave up on him.

Mouth dry, he watched helplessly as the agents secured him to that awful table and give him shots of unknown drugs that made him grit his teeth and his back arch in agony. And Tony knew that Loki did not show pain easily. His heart jumped and the reactor seemed to be failing.

Tony Stark fallowed the table holding his sort of boyfriend sort of enemy Loki Laufyson all the way to the end of the hall way. It was too short of a time to try and figure out how to say something without Shield knowing.

Loki looked up as Tony was left outside of the elevator. Green met brown just like they had only a few minutes ago. Suddenly Tony was darting forward trying to stop the elevator, he needed more time alone with no camera.

"I do too!" Was all he managed to choke out before the doors closed. But just as he said it he saw Loki's eyes widen then close. The stress and agony that the drugs and straps were providing him had seemed to be washed away as he held tight to those words.

Loki was left with three words. Tony was left with eight. It didn't seem fair.

Which is why when Fury called him saying that Loki had requested him, Tony had leaped in to his car and drove like the wind to the Shield prison that they were keeping him.

And gods did he look terrible.

The cell was thick covered glass and there was so many security checks to get to it that it took Tony almost an hour to get to the door of the cage. The two body guards surveyed him the nodded and opened the door. Taking a deep breath Tony walked in.

His eyes seemed to have sunken in fatigue. His skin was ashy blue, which was showing that his magick was almost gone because his true form was starting to bleed through. There were bruises highlighting his jaw line and chest. They were keeping him in nothing but the kind of pants that you get in the hospital, the ones right before you go in to surgery. And nothing more.

His lips were cracked and festering with thirst and Tony had to wonder whether Shield had given him any food or water for the 3 weeks he had been in captivity.

Now Tony knew he was on camera. And he knew that Fury was probably watching his every move. But he was also a Stark, and Starks learn not to care what other people think of him.

Tony reached up to cup Loki's cheek carefully looking around. Eventually he spotted a small tray with some ice cubes and water cups on it. He moved over and picked up a single ice cube and went back over to him. He held his cheek again holding his chin up so Loki didn't have to bother.

The drugs had made him so weak it was terrifying really. If Shield could make a powerful god suddenly lose all strength then what could they do to a human? Tony did not want to know, he pushed it out of his mind.

He kissed the ice cube before he pressed it to Loki's lips silently willing him to wake up enough to take it. Loki did after a few moments. The water seemed to do him some good and he opened his eyes more mouthing silently, "Anthony?" Tony could only nod his throat swelling.

What was he doing…?  
No. Tony refused to ask himself that question. He was helping the person that had helped him get a grip on what he wanted. On a crazy random happenstance that person happened to be the only thing he wanted.

Tony finally caught himself and sighed. He shook his head telling him silently that he would try everything to try and make it better. The look in Loki's eyes was a mix of gratitude and something so deeply wounded and yet touched that it made Tony feel like ripping open the metal straps and taking him back to the tower where they could just relax, where he could let Loki heal.

But instead he backed away and gave him a light smile. Loki's eyes widened. He summoned up what strength he had left to throw himself against the straps. His skin cracked and started to bleed. Tony could see he still had enough mind to make himself look angry.

Loki had his mask on but Tony knew, he knew that look in his eyes that meant he was in pain. Tony just shook his head and backed out of the room watching him throw himself again and again against the straps until his strength gave out and he hung limply. Tony then turned and ran outside of the cage panting.

He was checked and nothing was found. Tony went home up to his pent house as if he was normal. But really all he could think about was Loki chained up crying out in pain with a look in his eyes like a panicked animal.

And all because Tony had made him fall to his knees, head bowed submissively.


	2. End

**Hello everyone! So! I was never intending on writing a sequel. I wanted to break a few hearts. Get some feels all around my page. But then I got one message from ****Queen Morrigan**** saying that it did break her heart and she needed to know what happened in just a private message. After getting another review just now saying that it broke another person's heart, I surrendered to the feels and posted the message I sent to Queen Morrigan. There is no real writing in this. This is just my message to her explaining what would happen if the story did continue. My story will no longer continue after this. THOUGH if you are interested I might be posting another chapter to Their Own World, check it out and let me know. Enjoy some relief! ^-^**

I do not think that Loki would escape. Tony would offer to help him break out but Loki would refuse. He know what he did was wrong. He just loves Tony and wants to be with him.

Tony would come in every day and sit with him for the hour allowed. After a bit Fury would think something was going on and have him tested for any mind control or something. Tony would probably say something witty about how love can control your mind more than magick. After everyone knew then he would just sit there and talk and kiss him and help take care of him every day.

After a long while the Avengers would need Loki's help to defeat an enemy. Tony would pretty much beg for his like release or house arrest and he would stay at the tower and help when he could.

Does not mean everything gets better instantly. He would have to be on those painful magick and energy draining drugs when he was not helping Shield for a good few years. But Tony would do everything he could to distract him and spoil him, maybe slip him some pain killers or two.

After 15 years most all of the Avengers would agree that Loki had not even tried to escape and take him off of the drugs. They would slowly start to trust him and he would be an add on if they needed him.

Another 2 years later they would be engaged, after an awkward nervous rush of words from Tony trying to explain his feelings while Loki struggled to figure out what was going on.

Tony had a little baby girl that had Loki's green eyes. And after Tony did eventually die, Loki staid with her and protected her from everything.

When people would ask if he missed Tony he would laugh and say, "Oh, I miss him like a dog misses fleas." Or, "I miss him like an elephant misses a mouse." But after that he would give this special little smile and say, "I'll see him someday soon." And people would leave the conversation suddenly conflicted over hating or finding sympathy for the God.

A good hundred years later, Loki went to visit his daughter Hel, who controlled the land of the dead. And as he would walk in then there would be Tony. Drinking a scotch and laughing with his only daughter. And he would feel at home again.


End file.
